Blind Date
by Black Key
Summary: Siwon yang merasa sepi tanpa kekasih akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba berkencan dengan seorang namja yang sepupunya kenalkan. Disinilah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kibum, seorang namja cantik yang dewasa dan cukup pintar.


Tittle: Blind Date.

Author: Bluedevil9293 aka Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum Super Junior).

Other Cast:

YunJae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong DBSK).

Chap: OneShort.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Date.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon dan Kibum melakukan sebuah Blind Date atas rencana Jaejoong sepupu Siwon tentunya. Lalu bagaimana kisah kencan buat mereka ini? Akankah Siwon yang pemilih jatuh hati pada Kibum akhirnya?

_o0o_

_Siwon Pov…_

Choi Siwon, siapa yang tak mengenalku. Di usiaku yang baru menginjak angka 25 ini aku bisa di katakan sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda sukses. Sejak lulus dari perguruan tinggi tiga tahun yang lalu aku mulai menjalankan bisnis keluargaku mengantikan appaku. Selain kesuksesanku di usia yang terbilang muda ini, aku juga memiliki penampilan yang bisa di katakan perfect. Wajah tampan, body sempurna, dompet tebal dan masa depan yang cerah. Yeoja atau namja cantik mana yang tak tergila-gila padaku? Tapi sayangnya walau pun aku memiliki modal yang lengkap seperti itu sampai detik ini aku belum juga menemukan tambatan hati. Bukannya tak laku, bukankah aku sudah mengambarkan bagaimana sempurnanya diriku tadi? Jadi tak mungkin tak ada satu pun namja atau yeoja cantik yang tak suka padaku. Yang jadi masalah saat ini, aku susah sekali menentukan pilihan hati yang cocok. Bisa di katakan aku ini tipe orang yang pemilih termasuk dalam hal tambatan hati.

Awalnya aku biasa saja dengan statusku itu tapi lambat laun aku mulai merasa kurang juga apa lagi kalau sudah mendengar ummaku mengomel soal kekasih atau semacamnya padaku. Kedua orang tuaku memang mengetahui kalau aku punnya sedikit kelainan di dalam hal cinta karena aku tak bisa menyukai yeoja, ya bisa kalian bilang aku ini penyuka sesame jenis karena memang itulah adanya. Dan untungnya kedua orang tuaku mengerti akan hal itu, tapi yang sampai sekarang tak bisa mereka mengerti adalah statusku yang terus melajang ini. Mereka sepertinya ingin segera memiliki menantu yah walau pun nantinya menantu mereka itu namja. Selain itu aku juga sering kali merasa iri setiap kali bertemu dengan teman lamaku atau saudaraku karena mereka biasanya membawa kekasih atau bahkan istri mereka yang tentu saja bisa mereka banggakan di depan semua orang. Dari sanalah mulai timbul rasa-rasa di hatiku untuk memiliki seorang kekasih yang tentu saja cocok dengan hatiku ini.

Karena hal itulah saat ini aku tengah berada di Bonamana Café, bisa di katakan saat ini aku tengah menunggu pasangan kencanku. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku meminta sepupuku, Jaejoong hyung yang memiliki banyak koneksi dengan namja-namja berwajah cantik dan berperingai baik untuk di kenalkan padaku. Ini bukan kali pertama aku melakukan kencan buta dengan namja-namja cantik yang Jaejoong hyung kenalkan padaku. Kalau tidak salah ini yang kesembilan kalinya. Delapan namja sebelumnya yang melakukan kencan buta denganku memang namja-namja yang baik tapi entah kenapa tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membuatku tertarik. Semoga saja pilihan Jaejoong hyung kali ini cocok denganku.

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu namja yang Jaejoong hyung jodohkan padaku itu disini. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kibum, namja yang Jaejoong hyung kenalkan dan akan kencan denganku seharian ini menelfon, katanya ia memiliki sedikit masalah jadi mau tak mau aku harus menunggunya. Bisa kalian bayangkan, kesan pertama sebelum bertemu saja sudah seperti ini apa lagi nanti kedepannya. Sepertinya aku harus mencoretnya dari daftarku setelah ini. Aku tak bisa memiliki sebuah komitment dengan namja yang seperti ini, dia pikir aku tak sibuk apa sampai harus menunggunya begitu lama? Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku juga merupakan seorang direktur yang memiliki jadwal kerja yang ketat? Cih, membuat kesal saja. Lihat saja kalau dia tak segera muncul dalam lima belas menit lagi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku meninggalkannya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang kenapa bisa-bisanya telat begini.

"Annyeong!" Sapa sebuah suara yang terkesan lembut di pendengaranku, aku yang saat itu tengah menyesap secangkir expresso langsung terdiam saat kedua manik mataku menangkap sebuah sosok namja yang terlihat begitu cantik berdiri di depanku kini, "Siwon-ssi?" Tanya namja cantik tadi menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku tadi.

"Ah ne." Ucapku canggung seraya meletakkan cangkir expressoku di atas meja lagi lalu berdiri dari dudukku tadi.

"Kim Kibum imnida, maaf aku datang terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu." Ucap namja cantik tadi yang ternyata adalah Kibum namja yang Jaejoong hyung jodohkan padaku.

"Ne gwenchana," Ucapku canggung. Jujur saja aku tak pernah mengira kalau ia akan secantik ini apa lagi saat ia tersenyum dan menampakan sederet gigi putih nan rapinya itu. Awalnya ku kira ia biasa-biasa saja apa lagi tadi dia sempat membuatku kesal karena harus menunggunya lama tapi sekarang aku tak tahu entah sudah pergi kemana rasa kesalku tadi. Kini yang tersisa hanya rasa terpesonaku akan kecantikannya itu, "Ah tak sopan terus berdiri, duduklah." Ucapku yang dengan cepat menarik kursi miliknya dan mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi tadi.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya lembut di tambah dengan senyuam manisnya itu. Jujur saja jantungku berdetak kencang saat ini, tampaknya aku cukup menyukai namja cantik di depanku kini.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil memberinya sebuah buku menu, Kibum meraih buku tadi dan memilih-milih apa yang ingin di pesannya sedangkan aku segera memanggil pelayang untuk mencatat pesanan kami nanti.

"Aku ingin lemon tea dan chees cake saja." Ucap Kibum.

"Oke, lemon tea satu dan dua buah chees cake," Ucapku pada pelayan pria tadi yang dengan cepat mencatat pesanan kami, "Ah aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri tadi. Choi Siwon imnida." Ucapku sopan pada Kibum yang menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Ne, aku sudah tahu nama hyung dari Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Kibum malu-malu.

"Oh iya aku lupa," Kataku sambil mengaruk tengkukku yang jujur saja tak gatal sama sekali. Aish, apa yang kau lalukan Choi Siwon, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri tadi. Ayolah rilex saja jangan terlalu tegang begini, "Kau junior Jaejoong hyung saat sekolah?" tanyaku basa-basi, jujur saja aku tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa jadi hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak mutu yang keluar dari bibirku ini.

"A-aniya, umurku dan Jaejoong hyung terpaut jauh jadi mana mungkin dia sunbaeku di sekolah atau kampus." Jawab Kibum tenang dan tetap menunjukan senyuman 1000 wattnya itu yang tentu saja semakin membuatku suka pada namja cantik ini.

"Kau bukan Hobaenya, lalu kau?" Tanyaku.

"Jaejoong hyung itu mantan tutorku saat di senior high school." Jawab Kibum, ku anggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti.

"Kalau boleh tahu, umurmu berapa saat ini Bummie?" Tanyaku yang tentu saja mendapat respon kaget dari Kibum. Jangankan Kibum, aku saja kaget dengan ucapanku tadi. Bisa-bisanya aku memanggil Kibum dengan pangilan seakrab tadi. "Mi-mianhae." Ucapku malu dan juga sedikit cangung.

"Aniya, gwenchana. Hyung boleh memanggilku begitu." Balas Kibum lembut.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne!" Jawab Kibum sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Umurku 19 tahun hyung beda 7 tahun dari Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Kibum lagi yang tentu saja sedikit membuatku terkejut. Jadi umurnya baru 19 tahun? Tapi sikapnya itu dewasa dan tenang sekali, aku kira umurnya sudah sekitar 23 atau 24 tahun ternyata dia 6 tahun lebih muda dariku.

"19 tahun?" tanyaku memastikan, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Tapi kau terlihat dewasa sekali dari umurmu Bummie." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, banyak orang yang bilang begitu hyung. Mungkin karena sikapku ini." Balasnya, aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Pembicaraan kami terhenti karena makanan yang kami pesan datang. Pelayan pria tadi menaruh semua pesanan kami diatas meja tapi saat ia hendak meletakkan lemon tea pesanan Kibum ada seseorang yang tampak tergesa-gesa menabraknya yang akhirnya malah membuat minuman yang ada di tangannya tumpah membasahi baju Kibum.

"Mi-mianhae tuan saya tak sengaja." Ucap pelayan tadi merasa tak enak padaku dan juga Kibum.

"Ne gwenchana." Kata Kibum yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya sekedar membuat air yang membasahi dirinya tak menyebar. Dengan refleks aku langsung mendekati Kibum dan mencoba membantunya membersihkan bajunya yang tersiram tadi dengan sapu tanganku.

"Bummie gwenchana?" Tanyaku pada Kibum.

"Ne hyung gwenchana, mianhae aku tinggal ke toilet dulu untuk membersihkan ini." Ucap Kibum, setelahku anggukan kepalaku ia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Mianhae tuan atas kecerobohan saya, biar saya ganti pesanan anda." Ucap pelayan tadi yang ku angguki saja, setelahnya pelayan tadi langsung membereskan semua kekacauan ini sedangkan aku masih menunggu Kibum yang mungkin sedang mengeringkan bajunya yang basah tadi.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Lima menit berlalu, Kibum belum juga kembali dari toilet dan Siwon masih dengan sabar menantinya sampai sebuah dering handphone berbunyi yang ternyata itu dari handphone milik Siwon sendiri. Dengan santai Siwon menerima telfon tadi yang ternyata berasal dari hyungnya Jaejoong.

"WONNIE-AH… BAGAIMANA DIA CANTIK BUKAN?" Tanya Jaejoong berteriak dari seberang sana membuat Siwon refleks menjauhkan handphonenya dari telingga sebelum suara teriakan Jaejoong tadi membuatnya tuli.

"Hyung jangan berteriak di telinggaku, aku bisa tuli nanti karena suara sexymu itu." Ucap Siwon protes, terdengar suara tawa ringan di sebenarng sana.

"Ne mianhae Wonnie. Jadi, bagaimana? Dia cantik bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit mengoda pada sepupu tampannya tadi. Mendengar kata cantik dari bibir Jaejoong ternyata dapat membuat semburat berwarna merah di pipi Siwon yang tentu saja tak akan bisa Jaejoong lihat.

"Ne hyung dia memang cantik tak kalah denganmu tapi usianya itu terlalu muda hyung, dia bahkan beda enam tahun dariku." Protes Siwon pada sang sepupu sana yang mulai mencibirnya.

"Aish kau ini banyak maunya sekali sih Wonnie. Aku sudah mencarikanmu namja-namja cantik yang sesuai dengan krieteriamu tapi sudah delapan kali kau tolak pilihanku itu dan sekarang kau pun ingin menolak Kibum? Oh apa kurangnya dia Wonnie, selain cantik dan baik dia juga pintar. Pasti cocok kalau di sadingkan denganmu. Dan aku yakin Choi ahjumma juga pasti bisa langsung suka padanya." Protes Jaejoong pada sepupu tampannya yang sangat pemilih itu.

"Iya hyung aku juga mengakui kalau dia cantik tapi usianya…"

"Kau coba saja dulu dengan Kibum Wonnie jangan menolak sebelum mencobanya. Kibum walau pun usianya muda darimu tapi sikapnya itu sangat dewasa. Ku jamin dia tak akan manja seperti anak usia belasan tahun lainnya, Kibum itu anak yang mandiri dan tak manja jadi kau cobalah dulu," Ucap Jaejoong memotong perkataan Siwon. "Aku memilih pasangan untukmu tak sembarang pilih Wonnie, semua sesuai dengan kriteria yang kau mintai. Cantik, baik, lembut, dewasa, dan siap memiliki sebuah komitment. Semua kriteriamu ada dalam diri Kibum. Asal kau tahu saja, walau pun kini usianya baru Sembilan belas tahun tapi Kibum sudah siap kalau kau ingin menikahinya. Jadi ku harap kau mau mencobanya dulu dengan Kibum, jangan langsung ambil keputusan tanpa tahu bagaimana Kibum itu. Aku berani menjamain Kibum tak akan membuatmu kecewa." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar agar sepupu tampannya tadi mengerti.

"Ne hyung, aku akan mencobanya dulu dengan Kibum. Tapi kalau nantinya aku dan dia tak bisa cocok ku harap kau tak kapok mencarikanku namja cantik lainnya." Balas Siwon santai.

"Ne pasti, apa yang tidak untuk sepupu tampanku ini." Balas Jaejoong membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis. Sepupunya yang cantik satu ini memang selalu manis pantas saja rekan bisnis dan teman kuliahnya Yunho bisa jatuh hati pada namja cantik yang sebenarnya sangat manja ini.

"Sudah dulu ya hyung, Kibum baru kembali dari toilet. Aku tak mau dia curiga." Ucap Siwon sedikit ambigu membuat Jaejoong mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Toilet? Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum, Wonnie?" pekik Jaejoong di seberang sana. Siwon tak sempat membalas perkataan Jaejoong, namja tampan tadi langsung mematikan telfonnya saat melihat Kibum yang sudah duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Maaf sedikit lama hyung." Ucap Kibum yang tak enak pada Siwon yang di tinggalnya lebih dari sepuluh menit tadi.

"Tak apa." Jawab Siwon ramah. "Bajumu jadi kotor begitu." Ucap Siwon seraya menatap kemeja putih Kibum yang sedikit bernoda. Selain tersiram oleh lemon tea pesanannya baju Kibum tadi juga terkena noda coklat yang ternyata tak bisa hilang dengan mudah saat ia mencoba membersihkannya dengan air di toilet tadi.

"Ne hyung, nodanya tak mau hilang dengan air saja. Mungkin harus di cuci dulu baru nodanya mau hilang." Jawab Kibum yang tampak sedikit tak enak. Siwon yang merasa Kibum sedikit tak nyaman dengan baju bernodanya tadi langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kajja." Ajak Siwon pada Kibum seraya menarik tangan kanan namja cantik tadi.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Kibum heran karena tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Sebelum pergi dari café tadi Siwon sempat meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar pesanan mereka yang bahkan belum di sentuh sama sekali. Kibum menahan tangan Siwon yang terus menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah mall yang terletak tak jauh dari café tempat mereka tadi bertemu. Siwon melirik kearah Kibum yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya besar.

"Ikut saja," Ucap Siwon singkat dan kembali menarik tangan Kibum lagi memasuki sebuah butik terkenal di dalam mall tadi. "Pilihlah baju yang cocok denganmu, aku tahu kau tak nyaman dengan bajumu yang sudah kotor itu," Ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang tampak mau protes tapi tak jadi karena dengan cepat Siwon memberinya beberapa buah kemeja lalu mendorong punggungnya masuk ke dalam ruang pas. Mau tak mau akhirnya Kibum pun mencoba satu demi satu dari ketiga kemeja yang Siwon pilihkan tadi untuknya. Selama Kibum mencoba-coba bajunya Siwon setia menunggu di luar sambil duduk-duduk di sebuah sofa yang di sedikan di sana. Kurang dari lima belas menit Kibum sudah keluar dari ruangan pas dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna soft blue yang tadi Siwon pilihkan untuknya melekat indah di tubuh kecilnya.

"Kau pilih yang itu Bummie?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang berjalan menghampirinya, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya. "Kita ambil yang itu kalau begitu." Ucap Siwon yang langsung menarik tangan Kibum lagi menuju kasir. Siwon sempat mengambir baju bernoda yang di pegang Kibum dan memberinya kepada salah satu pelayan wanita yang dengan setia melayani keduanya.

"Berapa?" Tanya Kibum pada sang penungu kasir, yeoja cantik yang menjaga kasir tadi pun menyebutkan sebuah angka yang bisa dikatakan tak murah untuk sebuah kemeja. Kibum baru saja mau mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya saat Siwon langsung menyodorkan kartu unlimited berwarna hitamnya yang tentu saja jumlah uang di dalam kartu tadi tak bisa di katakan sedikit.

"Biar aku yang bayar, kau tak perlu protes," Ucap Siwon pada Kibum saat ia melihat tingkan namja cantik tadi yang hendak protes akan tindakannya yang bisa di katakan seenak hati tadi. Setelah membayar kemeja yang kini di kenakan Kibum, Siwon dan Kibum keluar dari butik tadi dan berjalan saling bersebelahan dengan Siwon yang membawa sebuah tas belanjaan yang di dalamnya terdapat baju kotor Kibum. "Kita mau ke mana sekarang?" Tanya Siwon pada namja cantik yang masih setia berjalan di samping kirinya, Kibum menatap Siwon sambil berpikir.

"Aku lapar hyung, tadi aku belum sempat memakan apa pun di café karena hyung sudah menarikku pergi dari sana dengan tiba-tiba." Ucap Kibum dengan nada ngambek di buat-buatnya yang tentu saja terlihat lucu di mata Siwon apa lagi saat Kibum mempoutkan bibir kecilnya yang berwarna merah itu.

"Arra, kalau begitu kita makan siang saja. Aku tahu restoran yang enak di sekitar sini, Kajja." Ucap Siwon yang kembali mengengam tangan Kibum dan membawanya pergi. Kibum yang sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon yang asal main tarik itu pun hanya pasrah mengikuti namja tampan tadi membawanya kemana.

Siwon membawa Kibum ke sebuah restoran jepang, mereka memilih tempat duduk yang sedikit di pojokan dan dekat dengan jendela lalu memesan beberapa jenis makanan. Keduanya tampak terlibat percakapan ringan dan terkadang mereka pun terlihat saling tertawa dan melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain hingga tanpa sadar sudah satu jam mereka di sana sekedar untuk makan siang dan saling bertukar pendapat. Bosan berada di dalam restoran yang mulai ramai tadi, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat tadi.

"Makanannya biar aku yang bayar hyung." Ucap Kibum yang langsung memberikan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran atas makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Siwon menatap Kibum seolah-olah ia ingin protes.

"Kenapa kau yang bayar semua makanannya? Aku kan jadi tak enak." Ucap Siwon saat ia dan Kibum mulai keluar dari restoran tadi.

"Aku juga merasa tak enak saat kau membelikanku baju ini," Balas Kibum membuat Siwon tersenyum. "Anggap saja dengan begini kita impas hyung, jadi kau tak perlu merasa tak enak padaku dan aku pun tak perlu merasa tak enak padamu hyung." Jelas Kibum.

"Ne. Jadi, mau kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Siwon yang masih setia berjalan di samping kiri Kibum. Kibum terdiam sesaat tapi setelahnya ia langsung menarik tangan Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi sedikit tersentak kaget. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Game center, aku sudah lama tak kesana. Sesekali bernostalgia dengan masa sekolah kurasa tak apa." Ucap Kibum saat keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah game center besar yang di penuhi oleh berbagai mainan.

"Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang masih mengengam tangannya seraya memilih permainan apa yang hendak ia mainkan.

"Ne, dulu saat masih sekolah aku sering kesini tapi sejak tiga tahun belakangan ini aku tak pernah ke sini lagi. Oh ya, asal hyung tahu saja, walau pun aku baru berusia 19 tahu tapi aku sudah berada di tahun terakhirku di universitas." Ucap Kibum sedikit membanggakan dirinya yang tentu saja membuat Siwon kaget.

"Mwo! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Siwon yang terus mengikuti kemana Kibum melangkan dengan tangan kanannya yang di gengam namja cantik tadi.

"Tentu saja bisa hyung, aku kan jenius. Lompat dua tingkat saat elementary school serta lompat masing-masing satu tinggkan saat junior dan senior high school." Jelas Kibum, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga ya." Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kibum membuat pipi namja cantik tadi menunjukan semburat merahnya. Tampaknya Kibum malu di perlakukan semanis tadi oleh Siwon.

"Te-tentu saja." Ucap Kibum gugup. "Hyung sendiri apa pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Siwon.

"Pernah, sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu saat aku masih senior high school. Setiap bosan di kelas aku selalu membolos dan kabur kemarin dengan beberapa temanku." Balas Siwon santai.

"Nappeun namja." Ucap Kibum lucu.

"Jadi kita mau main apa sekarang?" Tanya Siwon pada namja cantik di sebelahnya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk pada mainan motor-motoran.

"Boleh, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding. Aku yakin kau pasti kalah dariku. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini rajanya semua permainan disini." Ucap Siwon menyombongkan dirinya dengan lucu.

"Siapa takut. Hyung tak boleh meremehkanku karena permainanku juga bagus, aku selalu menang dari semua teman-temanku saat itu." Balas Kibum yang tampak tak mau kalau. Tak lama keduanya pun tampak asik bermain dan saling melempar candaan hingga tawa tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya. Mereka bermain cukup lama hingga tak kenal waktu, jam tujuh malah Siwon mengantar Kibum pulang keapartementnya. Sebelum berpisah keduanya pun sempat membuat janji untuk jalan bersama di akhir pekan ini.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_


End file.
